


The Desire of Power in Excess

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana is very good at blaming himself for things. This frustrates Kenzaki no end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desire of Power in Excess

**Author's Note:**

> Let's call this an alternate version of Tachibana and Kenzaki's conversation in ep. 18. Y'know, if they weren't standing in the middle of a busy street.

"I'm...sorry about Sayoko," Kenzaki said, standing next to Tachibana on the empty boardwalk and feeling horribly awkward.

"I loved her." Tachibana's voice cracked. "I never told her."

"She knew."

"How can you—"

"Because I met her!" Kenzaki turned toward Tachibana. "When we talked, it was in her eyes. She knew that under whatever Isaka had done, you loved her."

"I didn't..." A strangled sob came from Tachibana's throat and he cleared his throat and tried again, still staring straight ahead. "I didn't want to use that plant. Isaka kidnapped me. While I was weak. And put me in the tank while I was unconscious."

"What?" Kenzaki stared. They'd assumed, all of them, that Tachibana was so desperate that he'd agreed. "Then it wasn't your fault."

"No," Tachibana said. "I went back. I followed his orders."

"You were drugged against your will!" Kenzaki grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. 

"It doesn't matter." Tachibana turned his head, not even trying to get his body away.

"It does. He could control minds, you know that." Taking a deep breath, Kenzaki let go of Tachibana before he started shaking harder. "You were drugged and he took advantage of that to control your mind. The Chief was controlled too!"

"I should have been strong enough to fight it."

"You're determined to blame yourself no matter what, aren't you?"

"Sayoko..."

"Would not want you to kill yourself."

"She begged me to stop and I pushed her away." It wasn't clear whether Tachibana was even listening at this point, or if he was simply rehashing his crimes.

"Tachibana..." Kenzaki rubbed his eyes. "You were under the influence, under two influences. It wasn't really you. You can't blame yourself for everything."

"I'm a weak man. If I was strong—"

"That's bullshit."

For the first time, Tachibana actually looked directly at Kenzaki, glaring. "You have no idea what it felt like!"

Kenzaki shook his head. "So tell me."

Tachibana walked a few steps away, leaning on the railing to stare off into the ocean. Kenzaki was beginning wonder if he was going to say anything when he began. "It felt amazing. I'd been afraid for so long and it felt...it was like being reborn. I could do anything, win any battle.

"I told Sayoko it was like my body was full. So much energy and strength. Even now..."

Kenzaki crossed his arms, struggling to stay silent and let him talk.

"Even now," Tachibana said with a bitter laugh, "part of me wants to feel that again. Even though the fear is gone now that I've lost—" His head hanging down, he stopped.

Kenzaki stepped forward, putting a hand between Tachibana's shoulder blades. "You're a smart man, you know what that sounds like."

Several deep breaths. "Addiction."

"That's what I'm trying to say. You were drugged against your will with something that affected your entire nervous system, but you fought it. Even before Sayoko died, you refused to give Isaka the Category Ace."

Tachibana shook his head but didn't directly argue. "I need some time."

Sighing, Kenzaki turned to leave. "Just not too long. We need you."

\--end--


End file.
